Decide
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Uma song fic com a Endless Love – Lionel Richie e Diana Ross. Narcisa e Regulus amam-se, mas não conseguem esquecer que ela está casada com outro homem, que apesar de não amar, é o 'ideal' para ela. Tudo isto se basea numa decisão dela? Qual será. RB


Decide

Endless Love – Lionel Richie e Diana Ross

Harry Potter FanFiction

Regulus Black & Narcisa Black

Resumo: Narcisa e Regulus amam-se, mas não conseguem esquecer que ela está casada com outro homem, que apesar de não amar, é o 'ideal' para ela. Tudo isto se basea numa decisão dela? Qual será

**My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right**

My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

- Nós não podemos, Regulus – Um mulher de longos cabelos loiros e com olhos azuis dizia tentando passar firmeza na voz, algo que sabia ser em vão. As lágrimas estavam presas, estava a fazer tanta força, tentava lembrar-se de tudo o que lhe haviam ensinado, que naquele momento significavam tão pouco quando o seu coração gritava a alto e bom som para beijar o homem na sua frente, beija-lo um e outra vez, e mais uma vez, mas ela sabia que não podia continuar a alimentar uma esperança que nem devia existir.

- Cissy… - Ele a tratou pelo apelido que tinha desde de criança, aproximou-se dela, e tocou a face, este toque tão suave e tão doce, fez finalmente com que as lágrimas que ela segurava a tanto tempo, caíssem manchando o rosto imaculadamente branco com a tinta negra que tinha nos olhos, borrando a maquilhagem sempre impecável. Ela tentou, com todas as forças que tinha, com tudo o que ela jurará respeitar, o sangue, a tradição, a família, mas nada naquele momento parecia ter força suficiente quando ele estava a olha-la, nada… mesmo nada parecia importante o suficiente forte para a fazer afastar daquele toque, daquela fragrância arrebatadora…

**And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes you will always be  
My endless love**

Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives had just begun  
Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  


- Não, Cissy – Ele aproximou-se ainda mais dela – Não desistas… Não desistas de nós. Nós conseguimos, eu sei que sim, só não desistas.

Ela fez os olhos, enquanto as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto, ela tentava resistir, mas a voz dele era tão… tentadora, chamava-a para a perdição, para um caminho sem fim e cheio de obstáculos dolorosos, e aquela aproximação… ela já podia sentir a respiração quente e pesada dele misturar-se com sua ansiosa. Ela podia sentir a mão quente e suave sobre o seu rosto, tocando-a suavemente enquanto a outra começava a tocar a sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto… ela tentou afastar mas ele tocou-a novamente, impedindo que ela o fizesse, e ela nem protestou, ela tinha uma decisão para tomar, que ela adiou o máximo que lhe pareceu possível.

Ela sabia que ambas as decisões tinha consequências horríveis, numa dela era perderia o amor da vida dele, aquele que fez como que ela acreditasse que existia amor, que a fez apaixonar-se, algo que ela pensava nem existir, que a fez chorar quando não havia motivo, que a fez sentir as tão famosas borboletas no estômago, foi a ele que ela se entregou pela primeira vez, foram os lábios dele que ela sentiu pela primeira vez, foi no colo dele que ela se sentou e se sentiu segura, foi com ele que ela foi feliz como nunca pensou ser possível, foi sempre com ele, com o homem que neste momento esta em frente a si, a pedir-lhe para não desistir do amor deles, era ele, o seu primo, o amor da sua vida, que estava ali e ela mal conseguia resistir, por mais que tentasse.

**And love  
I'll be a fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
You know I don't mind**

'Cause you  
You mean the world to me  
Oh, I know  
I know I found in you  
My endless love 

- Cissy – Ele a chamou quebrando o silêncio que se havia estabelecido entre eles, um silêncio que agoniava mais a cada segundo que passava – Cissy, eu preciso de uma resposta, por favor, por mais que te doa, por mais difícil que seja, tem de haver uma resposta, fria e concreta, eu sei que dói, eu sei que é difícil tomar esta decisão, eu sei… Eu amo-te Cissy, como nunca irei amar ninguém, tu és o amor da minha vida, a minha prima, a minha amante, tu és tudo para mim Cissy, mas eu não posso continuar assim, não posso… eu não consigo pensar de cada vez que tu sais daqui que vai ter com ele, e desejar que ele tivesse morto, eu não continuar fechado neste quarto porque simplesmente tu não estas comigo, eu não posso continuar a roubar-te o lenço que trazes ao pescoço para poder sentir o teu cheiro enquanto não estás comigo. Eu amo-te Cissy e vou amar-te eternamente, mas não podemos, simplesmente, não podemos, continuar a viver nesta incerteza, não me faz bem a mim, nem a ti… Por isso eu peço-te, meu amor, que escolhas, que tomes a tua decisão, a que te faz mais feliz, mas eu quero que sabias que aconteça o que acontecer, eu amo-te… amo-te e irei amar-te para sempre tal como te amei desde do dia em que te vi pela primeira vez.

**Oh  
And love  
I'll be that fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
You know I don't mind  
And yes  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one can't deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My endless love...**

E ela não pode deixar de sorrir, aquele sorriso que segundo ele deixava qualquer homem perdido, ela tentou, respirou fundo, e tentou pensar racionalmente, mas o coração não deixava, ela sabia o queria mas também sabia o que deveria fazer, devia seguir aquela tradição de família de que um casamento era para a vida, mas ele… Regulus era que ela amava, e quando ergueu a cabeça encontrou os olhos deles que a olhava, e ela deixou-se perder naquela imensidão de segredos e de amor, aquele os olhos que lhe lembrava o céu de verão em dia de tempestade, aquele olhar que a deixava extasiada de tanto a querer, ele a amava, ela nunca tinha tido duvidas, mas nunca conseguiu perceber a intensidade desse sentimento, era tão grande, tão quente, tão único e verdadeiro.

Ela tentou hesitar, tentou sair, mas os lábios dele pareciam tão tentadores e então deixou todas as defesas caírem por terra e beijou-o. O beijo era apaixonante como sempre, mas algo a fez perceber que vinha repleto de algo que ela não conseguia explicar, uma vontade insaciável, um desejo desmedido, um medo irracional de a perder, tinha um toque de despedida sofrida, e ao sentir isso, ela simplesmente soube o que fazer, parecia-lhe tão obvio agora quando os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela, que ela simplesmente se separou dele e disse num tom de voz baixo e quase inaudível, apenas para ele, agora que sabia que tinha de enfrentar o mundo… desse por onde desse, ela ia ficar com ele e agora ambos sabiam disso. Porque se não fosse nesta vida iria ser na próxima.


End file.
